The present invention relates to a device for preventing cars from sliding and causing accidents. More particularly, the present invention relates to a slip-prevention device for vehicle tires.
According to the present invention, there is provided a slip-prevention device for vehicle tires consisting of a support body provided with bolt-nut holes at its bottom for fixing the device to a tire wheel, and a ring groove containing an elastic ring mounted therein, said ring being connected to pulling strings by hooks for fixing a slip prevention mat to a tire. The present invention is particularly useful when applied to a tire which contains bolts which project from the wheel when the wheel cap is removed.
It is known to use metal or non-metal chains for slip-prevention purposes. The conventional metal chains are designed in the form of a ladder shaped or diamond shaped net. The ladder net is particularly effective for the prevention of sideways slippage. However, metal chains in general, produce a metallic noise when used on tires for running on a snowy road. Furthermore, metal chains tend to damage cars and roads, as well as the tires due to their rigidness.
Non-metal chains which are made of a synthetic resin or a special rubber are light in weight and are comfortable for drivers to use, but are weak in the area of preventing sideways slippage.
The conventional metallic or non-metallic chains are fixed to the tire structure by stoppers so that the chains may not be readily taken off. However, it has sometimes occurred that the tire and the chains are not tightly connected to each other and therefore, the tire tends to rotate within the chains, thereby diminishing the slip prevention effect.
Accordingly, one of the objects of the present invention is to provide a slip prevention device for vehicle tires which can be easily and swiftly applied to a vehicle tire, and which can tightly envelop the tire.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a slip prevention device which can prevent vehicle tires from slipping on snowy or icy roads.
Contrary to the conventional chains, the slip-prevention device according to the present invention includes a support body which is fixed to the tire and also fixes the slip prevention mat firmly to the tire, thereby removing any possibility of loosening the mat. According to the present invention, the support body has a ring groove into which an elastic pulling ring is mounted. The ring is engaged by hooks connected to strings which pull the band mat so that it firmly surrounds the tire.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a slip prevention device which is light in weight so that it can be easily handled, and which has an elastic structure which cannot damage tires, vehicles and roads.
Other objects and further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter; it should be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.